


Into the Unknown

by geekygirl12 (orphan_account)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Gravity Falls, Into the Woods (2014), Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teen Titans
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/geekygirl12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah fairy tales aren't they just wonderful ah the little books we read as little kids were just retold in this story but different way how about a boy wanting to keep a lion or a girl who wants to go a gathering or a couple want a family how will these fairy tales work out that's for you to guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Unknown

"Once a upon a time in a far of kingdom there led a small place at the edge of the Unknown"

**I wish**

"and in this place "

**more than anything**

"lived a young maiden " 

**more than life**

**More than jewels**

"A care free young lad " 

**I wish more than life**

"and a person with no family with his wife " 

**More than anything more than the moon I wish**

**The king is giving a gathering more than life I wish to go to the gathering**

**More than money and the ball I wish we could keep our lion**

**More than anything I wish to a have a family I want a family**

**I wish to go to the gathering I wish you would hunt some food I wish**

**I wish we might have a family**

**You wish to go to the gathering**

"The poor grils parents died" 

**look at those nails look at dress people will luagh at you never the less you still wish to go to the gathering and dance before the prince**

**They luaghed**

**"** All 3 were beautiful in face but black in heart the young lad had no father and his mother" 

**I wish my son wasn't so ignorant I wish my house was not a mess I wish the lion could hunt wish we had more money I wish a lot a things**

"STEVEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE LION IN THE HOUSE " I was going to put Him in my room" oh Steven I'm sorry but we can't keep lion Lion" made a sad nose 

"Oh Steven I'm worder what's going on on that head of yours" 

"And then there were was a Hungary little girl who always wrore a pink hodde with a basket with goodies On it "

**I wish it's for not for me it's for my poor old grukle in the In the Unknown a loaf of bread please**

"Lorna if you can pick up these lentils and finsh then you may go to the ball come along ladies yes mother good luck they laughed

**Come little bride down from the eaves and the leaves over fields out of mountains and ponds**

**Quick little brids pick and peck swiftly through the ashes into the pot**

"Now listen now Steven Lion must been taken to the market in the next town OK but why because everybody knows we have a lion but isn't that kind of cheating yes NO NO DON'T DO THAT !

**Into the Unknown its time to go I hate to leave I have to through Into the Unknown its time and so I must begin my journey In to The Unknown and through the trees to were I am expected mam into the Unknown to Great Grunkle house Into the unknown**

"are you certain of your way ? " 

**The way is clear the light is good I have no fear nor no one should the Unknown are just trees the trees are just wood I sort of hate to ask it but do you have a Basket**

"Yes I do I don't suppose you're planning on buying any of these oh shh now don't stray and be late all right and save some sweets she took a small pice of bread oh my just leave it she's a theif" 

**Into the Unknown and downtown the path is straight I know it well into the Unknown and what's waiting on my journey into the Unknown to bring some bread never tells lies ahead for all that I knows he already dead**

**But into the Unknown into the Unknown and home before dark**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
